


i only see you in the light | klance

by spacemonger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Lance, Biting, Blood Kink, Daddy Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Voltron, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonger/pseuds/spacemonger
Summary: one boy just wants to lovethe other just wants to live//a poem//





	i only see you in the light | klance

“omg you’re a vampire” lance said to keith, his greasy cuban hair waving in the wind.

“ya,” keith said like a fierce vampire.

“yooo can u like bite me”

“ya”

“ok”

CRONCH goes keith as he takes a meaty chunk of neck from lance

“ow that hurt but i am vampire now”

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my first ever fanfic


End file.
